


Your New Champion

by springsnow



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Biting, Choking, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Name-Calling, No Aftercare, Pete Is Also Kind Of An Asshole, Power Play, Slut Shaming, Walter Is Kind Of An Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springsnow/pseuds/springsnow
Summary: “This is all you’re good for.”





	Your New Champion

**Author's Note:**

> Short, filthy smut because I'm weak for this pairing. They gaze at each other so intensely and their encounters are always bizarrely sexually charged. Trigger warning for choking, slapping, biting and some psychological messiness, but other than that, enjoy!

“This is all you’re good for,” Walter hisses in Pete’s ear, low and filthy. Three of his fingers are inside of Pete and Pete’s absolutely fucking _desperate_ for Walter’s cock inside him but he’s not going to ask nicely, and he’s _certainly_ not fucking begging. He’d rather die. Instead, he sinks his nails into Walter’s hips, relishing the barely-suppressed grunt of pain it draws from the bigger man.

“Shut the fuck up and put your dick in me already, you big ugly bastard,” he snarls. He’s rewarded with a quick, harsh slap across the face—it makes his teeth catch the inside of his cheek, drawing blood, and Pete licks it up—and then by Walter’s cock pressing into him. He gasps; it’s so fucking _big_ , bigger than anyone else Pete’s ever been fucked by, and Pete fucking loves it. His feelings towards the man attached to it are less than genial, but that doesn’t really matter. It’s part of the fun. A huge hand tangles in his wild hair and pulls, hard, making Pete cry out in pain and pleasure.

“You like that, don’t you? Filthy slut,” Walter spits. Pete grins and laughs breathlessly.

“I could go all day, asshole,” he replies. Another slap, harder this time, and Pete moans in delight. He’s definitely going to be bruised, and there’s definitely going to be questions, and he couldn’t care less.

Walter’s leaning down over him now, bracing himself against Pete’s chest, and Pete seizes the opportunity. He leans forward and sinks his teeth deep into the soft flesh at the junction of Walter’s neck and shoulder, and Walter _howls_ in pain. He grabs Pete’s hair again and forcibly drags his mouth away, glaring at him. He’s actually drawn blood.

“You like that, don’t you?” Pete sing-songs in an admittedly poor imitation of Walter’s accent, but that’s the point. He loves riling Walter up, poking him and jabbing him to see what he’ll do, like a young boy foolishly stabbing a moody bear with a sharp stick.

Walter growls and wraps a hand around Pete’s throat. He squeezes, not too hard, but hard enough to remind Pete of his place. The hand stays there as Walter fucks into him in long, hard thrusts, the other hand pinning both of Pete’s wrists to the bed. Pete’s hard cock is trapped between them, rubbing against Walter’s stomach. It’s not enough, not enough friction, and Pete’s having a hard time not letting his frustration show.

“You know why you lost your title?” Walter rasps, and Pete’s eyes snap up. Is he going there? Oh, no, he is not going there— “Because you’re weak. No discipline. You’re like a spoiled child who always gets what he wants, and when you don’t, you throw a tantrum.”

Pete doesn’t have a smartass comeback this time. His jaw flaps uselessly, and Walter laughs cruelly. “That’s—that’s not—”

“Not fair?” Walter says, pouting mockingly. “Get used to it. It’s mine now. You’re never getting it back.”

He slams into Pete, making him wail. The hand moves away from his throat and wraps around Pete’s dick, jacking it too hard, but Pete doesn’t care. He sobs with relief at the feeling and barely seconds later he’s coming hard all over Walter’s fist. Walter keeps jacking him, despite his moans of discomfort, until he comes deep inside Pete. It makes Pete feel filthy and gross and _so fucking hot_.

Walter holds his head up by his hair to feed him his come. Pete licks it off his hand obediently, too tired and fucked-out to protest this time. Once he’s done, Walter pulls out and wipes himself off with a tissue before getting dressed. He leaves Pete alone on the bed, naked, with the new UK champion’s seed still leaking out of him.

Pete leans back and sighs. He doesn’t know why he likes this so much, and he’s not sure why Walter likes it so much, either. But it’s a welcome reprieve from the restraint they have to show in public, a chance to work out their feelings in a way that mutually benefits them instead of the way it works in the ring.

He’s going to get his title back.


End file.
